Sorcerer Class/Sea Custom
SOUL OF THE SEA * At 1st level, you tie to the sea grants you the ability to breathe underwater, and you have a swim speed equal to your walking speed. CURSE OF THE SEA * When you choose this origin at 1st level, you learn the art of infusing your spells with the vengefulness of the sea. * When you hit a creature with a cantrip’s attack or when a creature fails a saving throw against your cantrip, you can curse the target until the end of your next turn, or until you curse a different creature with this feature. * Once per turn, when you cast a spell, you can trigger the curse if that spell deals cold damage, knocks a creature prone, or forces it to move. Doing so subjects the target to the appropriate additional effect below, and then the curse ends if the spell isn’t a cantrip (you choose the effect to use if more than one applies): ** ''Cold Damage. '' If the target takes cold damage from your spell, the target’s speed is also reduced by 15 feet until the end of your next turn. If the spell already reduces the target’s speed, the target’s speed is still reduced by this effect in addition to that of the spell’s. ** ''Knocked Prone. '' If the affected target is knocked prone by the effects of your spell, the target must use all of its movement to stand up. ** ''Forced Movement. '' If the target is moved by your spell, increase the distance it is moved by 15 feet. WATERY DEFENSE * At 6th level, you gain resistance to fire damage. * You also gain the ability to defend yourself by momentarily assuming a watery form. As a reaction which you take when you are hit by an attack and take bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage from it, you can reduce that damage by an amount equal to your sorcerer level plus your Charisma modifier, and then you can move up to 15 feet without provoking opportunity attacks. SHIFTING FORM * Starting at 14th level, you gain the ability to enter a liquid state while moving. * When you move on your turn, you take only half damage from opportunity attacks and you can move through any enemies space but can’t willingly end your move there. * On your turn, you can move through any space that is at least 3 inches in diameter and do so without squeezing. When you stop moving, the regular squeezing rules apply to you. You can’t willingly stop in a space smaller than that, and if you’re forced to do so, you immediately flow to the nearest space that can fit you back along the path of your movement. WATER SOUL * Starting at 18th level, your being is altered by the power of the sea. You gain the following benefits: ** You no longer need to eat, drink, or sleep. ** A critical hit against you becomes a normal hit. ** You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. Category:Subclasses Category:Sorcerer